


Teen Wolf / Sterek prompts

by AlwaysSeeking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSeeking/pseuds/AlwaysSeeking
Summary: Prompts for use...just link the story so it can be read!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	Teen Wolf / Sterek prompts

*Stiles gets drunk and is hungover in the morning. Derek insists he smells off, Stiles insists it just the hangover but his headaches persists to the next day, his throat "sore from shouting over club music or whatever", hurts more, and the sneezing and coughing is new 🤒

*Running with werewolves is rough. Most of the pack heals bruises, shallow cuts, and abrasions in minutes but not human Stiles. But they don't seem to think when grabbing his arm, pulling his wrist, playful wrestling. Maybe a 5 times the pack (or a pack member) didn't know they were too rough on the human and one time they realized (or +1 gentle Derek)


End file.
